gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Lambent
The Lambent are a mutated variant of the Locust, created from prolonged exposure to Imulsion. There have only been three breeds of Lambent shown so far. The Lambent share the same technology, armor, weapons, and Drones share the same appearance. Most Lambent differ in behavior, appearance, and death from Locust. The Lambent are first introduced in the first Gears of War, and are further shown in Gears of War 2 where they are fighting the Locust in what seems to be some sort of civil war between the original Locust Horde and the Lambent Horde for control of the Hollow. Lambent Wretches Health: Casual= 75HP, Hardcore= 200HP, Insane= 200HP A new kind of Wretch that has become lambent after direct exposure to Imulsion. Due to the volatility of Imulsion, this kind of Wretch is called a "Dark" or "Lambent Wretch" and explodes when killed, injuring if not killing players who are too close, making them extremely dangerous. They also have more health than the common Wretch on Insane and Hardcore difficulties. These Wretches, because of their greater health, should not be beaten down using melee attacks. It is possible, but if attempts are made, the player is recommended to constantly roll and evade both the Wretch's own melee attack or the explosion. Dark/Lambent Wretches also kill one another when they explode too close to each other, causing chain reactions, sometimes clearing entire rooms. Players, if too close, should melee, then immediately dive away. Whatever you do, however, do not Chainsaw a Lambent Wretch. It will blow up in your face, sometimes causing severe damage, or even death depending on the difficulty. During storms, these Wretches have the unnerving tendency to seemingly appear out of thin air during flashes of lightning. A Dark Wretch's sudden appearance is often accompanied by its bloodcurdling scream. Appearances Lambent Wretches first appear in the Act 3 chapter, Downpour. They are seen in the rest of Act 3 (except for Tip of the Iceberg, making way for Therons) as well as in the later parts of the Train Wreck chapter onboard the Tyro Pillar. Lambent Drone A variant of the Locust Drone. Lambent Drones are the most used force of the Lambent. Lambent Drones appear slightly different from a regular drone. They do not explode when killed; instead, when one is killed it seems as if some kind of lambent energy leaves the corpse and moves across the floor into another lambent drone. The causes and the reasons behind this are completely theoretical as it has only been seen to happen once near the end of Gears of War 2 and has not been explained. A possible theory is that Lambent Drones can increase their power by absorbing the "lambent energy" mentioned above. When the glowing substance leaves the drone's corpse, it can be seen crawling up the wall to a another drone. This drone has its arms spread wide and its head held high, the same pose as if it were being revived by a Kantus, as if it were absorbing the substance. Lambent Brumak Created when a Brumak is exposed to Imulsion for a short time. When turning Lambent, it sheds its armor, grows tentacles, grows a second head out of its mouth, becomes more aggressive, muscular, deadly, and explodes when destroyed. Only one Lambent Brumak has been shown. Can only be killed with the Hammer of Dawn. Relations with the Locust Horde It seems that the Locust Horde and the Lambent are in a state of civil war and fighting for control of The Hollow. The Locust Queen herself considers the Lambents as an infection to the Locust Horde and lower life forms, she explains on a transmission (heard by Delta Team before planning the flooding of Jacinto), "We cannot allow the Lambent to pollute the surface. We must bury their infection here!" so it would seem the Lambents are enemies for the Locust as the humans are. It's possible that the Lambent allowed Delta Squad to descend down the elevator to the Locust Queen's lair. The lambent drones watched them descend, and easily could have killed them. Delta Squad had no cover and were outnumbered. But the drones just watched the squad descend, even after Cole killed one of their comrades. Theories One theory about locust lambency is that its affects are different depending on the intelligence of the subject, in the case of wretches and the brumak, they became explosive, both subjects are not very smart. In the case of the drones, who are intelligent, they achieved the "lambent energy" effect, where the energy from one dying flows to another drone, additionally, the lambent drones are organized, while the brumak went crazy and the lambent wretches, appearing in Gears 1, could be either an exception or a retcon issue. Given 3 subjects, all different, the effects for sure are hard to say, brumaks became explosive, while growing rapidly and changing appearance, wretches became explosive, and drones changed allegiance and have the "lambent energy" effect. Trivia *When you encounter the Corpser in Gears of War,it has Imulsion in its mouth, suggesting that it was feeding on it, and could have eventually began mutating into Lambent Corpser, starting a new breed of Lambent. Or it could have been an 'Easy' marker for any players still trying to figure out how to kill it. *The Lambent Drones are only known to have four ranks - Normal, Grenadier, Grenadier Elite, and another rank that cannot yet be confirmed, but is shown briefly for a few seconds in Act Four. They have full-bodied black armor with a visor-like helmet that glows yellow. *Their favorite weapon of choice seems to be the standard infantry Hammerburst Assault Rifle. *Only thirty Lambent Drones are physically seen in the game, five others being gunshots from them, making it only to be thirty five Lambent Drones known of it's species. =References= Category:Locust Horde Category:Groups